


Megalomania

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [472]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jenny's descent into megalomania.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/16/2000 for the word [megalomania](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/16/megalomania).
> 
> megalomania  
> A mania for grandiose or extravagant things or actions.  
> A mental disorder characterized by delusions of grandeur.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #175 Jennifer Shepard.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Megalomania

Jenny had always been ambitious. She hadn't realized that she'd gone over the edge into megalomania. Neither had anyone else until it was too late.

Her desire for grand positions with lots of power like the director's seat had led to the death of her relationship with Gibbs. A regret that had stayed with her for the rest of her life.

The misguided op with the frog had been, yet another example of her megalomania. She had this grand plan to prove she and by relation her father were better than everyone else. She would prove them all wrong by proving her father's suicide was really a murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
